


The Prince and the BBB

by fueledbycats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cape, I can write better I swear, M/M, Royalty, YA, bbb, big booty bitch, crackfic, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbycats/pseuds/fueledbycats
Summary: I'm sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke I swear.

Once upon a time there was a prince. This prince's name was Yuuri and he liked to fuck big booty bitches.  
One time while traveling through his kingdom, he saw Viktor. 

The first thing he noticed when his dazzling eyes laid themselves upon him was his big booty.  
Viktor was a big booty bitch.

Yuuri knew he needed to sink his dick between those huge cheeks that were as big as his ego.

He instantly dropped his golden plated journal and his diamond encrusted pen and leaped out of his (still moving) Golden Carriage™. Yuuri landed on the ground gracefully before he grabbed his cape and swooshed it behind him as he ran towards Viktor. 

The driver didn't even see him exit so he kept going.

When Viktor heard Yuuri's footsteps getting closer he dropped his newborn sibling and turned around. When the new born started to cry he kicked it a few feet away so it would stop being so fucking annoying.

When he saw Yuuri clutching his cape as he ran towards him Viktor knew he needed to get a cape asap.

When Yuuri was one yard he decided he was close enough for Viktor to hear him so he stopped running.

"Hello! It tis be I, the great Yuuri Katsuki," Yuuri shouted as if he was 100 feet away.

"Howdy hey, my guy," Viktor replied with a smile.  
Yuuri didn't even stutter before he began his verbal assault.

"Up is a relative term. Anyway I was riding by in my Golden Carriage™ and I saw your fergalicious booty and I knew I couldn't stay away," he finished off with a wink.

Just then, a bunch of criminals swarmed them. They came for Yuuri's amazing cape.

It seemed like they were there and gone in the blink of an eye. They took Viktor's godawful sibling and Yuuri's cape. Sadly, in the middle of the fight for the cape Yuuri got stabbed. 

We fell forward onto Viktor dramatically getting blood all over Viktor's favorite shirt. 

"Really? You couldn't have talked next to me? Unbelievable," Yurri complained.

"What is your name?" Yuuri whispered with blood dripping from is mouth.

"Viktor," Yurri said.

"Hello Viktor," Yuuri winked, "I love you and your bootylicious ass!"

Viktor gasped, nobody's ever told him those words as they were dying.

"I love my ass too!"

Yuuri was struggling to breathe because of the laugh he let out, also probably the stab wound.

Yuuri knew he could only manage to say one more word and he chose the best one possible.

"Assbrows."

Yuuri died.

**Author's Note:**

> rip Yuuri  
> assbrows 6ever


End file.
